Una niña
by okashira janet
Summary: Gendry descubre que Arry es en realidad una niña y sus problemas no han hecho otra cosa que comenzar… GendryArya.


**UNA NIÑA**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Gendry descubre que Arry es en realidad una niña y sus problemas no han hecho otra cosa que comenzar…

Juego de Tronos, tanto la serie como los libros que componen la saga "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes con el afán de entretener.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gendry nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un chico con mucha suerte, uno no podía sentirse afortunado si era un bastardo después de todo, y si encima la madre se te moría cuando eras un chiquillo… nadie podía decir que aquello fuera tener buena estrella.

Pero comparado con otros chicos bastardos a él le había ido relativamente bien, vivía como aprendiz de herrero y tenía buena cabeza para eso, su maestro lo trataba bien, tenía una casa, comida, cobijo… eso hasta que sin previo aviso le habían dado la patada en el trasero mandándolo a vestir el negro al Muro.

¿Acaso alguien había pedido su opinión?, aunque no estaba enamorado de ninguna muchacha, ni lo había estado antes, estaba seguro que en su futuro había considerado el casarse algún día, tener hijos y todo eso, además, aunque fuera musculoso eso no quería decir que la batalla fuera su hobby favorito, ¿proteger el Norte de extrañas criaturas? ¿y encima con un frío que te pelaba por entero?, definitivamente era una vida desafortunada, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, era más bien un muchacho serio que tomaba la vida como le venía, un tanto orgulloso y testarudo, como todos los bastardos. No estaba en su naturaleza ponerse agresivo o intentar escapar de un futuro que lo arrastraba.

Con algo parecido al enfado soltó un suspiro y echó una manta al suelo a unos cuantos metros de la fogata más cercana, todos los que iban al Muro dormían juntos en un atolladero de cuerpos, suciedad y trapos. Algunos hombres bebían vino mientras bromeaban y otros más roncaban a pierna suelta, a su lado se encontraba el muchachito flaco que había visto peleando con los otros niños hacía poco, ¿se llamaba Arry?, dormido no se veía tan agresivo como cuando estaba despierto, si hasta se veía un poco tierno con el rostro infantil sucio de tierra.

—¿Qué tenemos? —El hombre que se acostó al otro lado de Arry arqueó ambas cejas y se río mostrándole una torcida sonrisa a Gendry—. Este niño es bonito como una chica, dan ganas de cogérselo. —Por toda respuesta Gendry lo fulminó con la mirada, ya sabía que sus futuros compañeros de la guardia serían la escoria de los siete reinos, pero pensar en follarse a un chiquillo flaco ya eran palabras mayores. De cualquier manera el otro hombre pareció leer la hostilidad en su rostro y se alejó mascullando que tenía que mear.

—Idiota. —Gendry gruñó acostándose de lado y usando un brazo como almohada, probó cerrar los ojos, pero el suelo era irregular y las piedras le hacían daño en la cadera, bufando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro dormido de Arry, tenía una manera muy rara de dormir, la mano medio sujeta a la empuñadura de su delgada espada, como listo para atacar, eso sí que era ser un chico desconfiado.

—"A lo mejor ya se lo han querido coger antes". —El muchacho pensó al tiempo que delineaba con la vista su rostro, ahora que lo veía de cerca sí que tenía una cara bonita, casi de chica, con pómulos altos, pestañas largas, mejillas frescas, labios gruesos y casi con forma de corazón. Le iba a ir mal a un niño callejero (como a todas luces lo era él) andando por la vida con ese rostro de muñeca, pero por lo menos tenía una actitud bravucona.

—Cuídate niño. —Y eso fue lo último que recordó haber dicho antes de caer dormido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gendry estaba lavando ollas cuando escuchó a dos hombres hablar tras él.

—Ese niño… el bonito…

—¿Arry?

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Quien sabe, ¿diez, once?

—¿Qué habrá hecho para que lo mandaran aquí?

—Seguro era ladronzuelo… o quizás se prostituía, tiene cara.

—Es lindo, ¿ah?

—Pensar que en el Muro no habrá ninguna mujer… —El otro hombre gruñó, luego pensó un momento y pareció llegar a una conclusión que lo tenía ensimismado—. Ese Arry todavía tiene la voz aguda, ¿cierto?

—De niño.

—De niña.

—Todos los niños tienen la voz aguda a esa edad. —Su interlocutor parecía haber perdido interés en Arry de cualquier forma. Gendry terminó de lavar las ollas y se secó las manos en los bajos de su camisa, justo Arry iba pasando enfrente, llevaba una pesada canasta en los brazos, pero no parecía tener grandes problemas con eso.

—¡Apúrate Pastel Caliente! —Gendry no pudo evitar notar que efectivamente tenía un tono de voz agudo, pero eso era normal en los niños de esa edad, los hombres cuando estaban mucho tiempo alejados de las mujeres sí que se volvían locos. Por si las dudas de ahora en adelante le echaría un ojo de vez en cuando al chiquillo, le caía demasiado bien para que terminara forzado bajo las mantas de alguno de esos tipos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gendry se había prometido a sí mismo que le echaría ojo a Arry, pero a veces se arrepentía de su propia decisión, ¡ese niño era como el viento!, no se podía estar quieto, iba de un lado a otro y a veces parecía incluso una sombra. Gendry ya había notado que en ocasiones desaparecía misteriosamente y luego, de la nada, surgía como si fuera víctima de la generación espontánea.

Justo ahora se encontraba en una de esas situaciones, Arry había salido de entre los arbustos mientras él se echaba una buena meada, por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, luego (y en completa inconsciencia) Arry bajó la mirada hacía su pelvis, justo donde su miembro regaba la flora local.

—Ah. —Arry parpadeó, como si de pronto estuviera desubicado, volvió a subir la mirada hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Gendry notó que el niño lucía entre asustado y avergonzado.

—¿Qué?, —no le quedo más que burlarse de él—, ¿nunca habías visto un hombre meando?

—Supongo que sí… —Arry habló sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿es que nunca la habías visto tan grande?

—Supongo que no… —Por alguna razón su sinceridad le provocó un poco de pudor, sólo lo suficiente para terminar sus necesidades y guardar su equipo de trabajo dentro de los pantalones.

—Eres un niño raro… —Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el chiquillo se escabullo corriendo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gendry se entretenía dándole vueltas a una ramita entre sus dedos cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo que Arry se escabullía en dirección al bosque, como no tenía nada que hacer (y últimamente el niño le causaba curiosidad) lo siguió a una distancia prudente, claro que varios minutos después empezó a preguntarse qué diablos iba a hacer alejándose tanto del campamento.

Finalmente Arry se detuvo frente a un riachuelo, miró alrededor, como para asegurarse de que estaba solo, Gendry se ocultó entre los arbustos aguantando una risita, ¿acaso iba a bañarse y era un niño pudoroso?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado con lo mal hablado que era a veces. Para su sorpresa Arry no hizo tal cosa, se bajó los pantalones y se puso a orinar sentado junto al río, ¿tanto embrollo para eso?, Gendry estuvo a punto de sentirse decepcionado, pero luego algo hizo click en su mente… los hombres no orinaban sentados…

Era una niña.

De la impresión cayó hacía atrás e hizo algo de ruido, Arry giró la mirada en su dirección, pero no pudo verlo, se subió rápidamente los pantalones y se fue corriendo de vuelta al campamento. Gendry se quedó ahí pensando en lo que había descubierto, no podía estar cien por ciento seguro porque todo el tiempo Arry le había estado dando la espalda (sería tan fácil, era como con los cachorros, les dabas la vuelta y te fijabas si tenían polla o no), pero sería muy raro si llegaba y le decía a Arry que le mostrara su polla (sonaba casi como esos viejos pervertidos que habían hablado de manosearlo).

¡Pero claro!, era una niña, por eso tenía un rostro tan bonito y quizás por eso despertaba bajas pasiones en los demás idiotas. Y ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca orinaba con los demás, no se bañaba con los demás y de hecho no fraternizaba demasiado con los demás.

—Es una niña… —Se dijo a sí mismo confuso—. Pero… ¿qué diablos está haciendo aquí?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gendry se encontró suspirando en medio de la noche, Arry estaba dormido a un lado suyo, su pequeño cuerpo enrollado sobre sí mismo a falta de cobijas, al parecer la niña le tenía un poco de confianza porque no se había apartado de él a pesar que llevaba días durmiendo a su lado (cualquier otro ya hubiera sospechado acoso sexual o algo así). Justo en esos momentos Gendry tenía un debate mental, sabía que si le metía la mano entre las piernas saldría de dudas de una vez por todas, ¿era niño o era niña?, pero si lo hacía cabía la posibilidad que Arry despertara y fuera niño o niña no importaba, no podría volver a verlo a la cara y en el campamento correría la voz de que era un pedófilo abusivo (no que los demás no lo fueran, pero le repugnaba que pensaran así de él).

Frustrado el muchacho rodó sobre sí mismo y bueno, ¿a él qué si era chico o chica?, no era su problema.

—Jon… —La niña suspiró entre sueños—. Jon… —Y entonces Gendry supo que no tenía necesidad de tocarle nada entre las piernas, era una niña, ningún hombre suspiraba de esa manera el nombre de otro hombre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gendry sabía (muy en el fondo de sí mismo) que no era un chico precisamente brillante, no era un genio en nada, tenía un origen humilde y no destacaba especialmente por alguna cosa, también sabía que solía ser un joven amable que intentaba ocultar aquella peculiaridad tras un gesto hosco de su rostro (a su maestro nunca lo había engañado) y parecía que aquella debilidad estaba saliendo a flote de nuevo, simplemente no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Era sólo que cada vez que veía a la niña flacucha intentando cargar algo pesado se lo quitaba y lo llevaba él.

Cuando los demás la molestaban él se pasaba por ahí con gesto desenfadado imponiendo acto de presencia y aplacando los humos.

En las noches siempre se acostaba a su lado, sabiendo que había tipos que estaban buscando un momento para meterle mano (¡y eso que ellos no sabían que era una chica!).

Cuidando de ella para que nadie la siguiera cuando iba a orinar, tratando de serle de ayuda cuando estaba cansada de caminar, tendiéndole una mano y subiéndola a la carreta con un solo impulso de su fornido brazo. Cosas pequeñas, cosas sencillas, cuidándola como a la niña que era y el hombre que era él (los demás seguían llamándolo "chico" pero no importaba mucho en realidad).

Pero ese día se lo soltó sin más.

—Eres una niña.

—¡No soy una niña! —Pero al final la había logrado quebrar y como en un torbellino le había soltado todo, su nombre, su familia, su historia, su nobleza. Fue como si a Gendry el mundo entero le cayera encima, ¡él que había pensado que se trataba de una gata perdida cualquiera!, nerviosa y tontamente intentó excusarse y recuperar los modales que su maestro le había enseñado para con los nobles, pero ella lo había empujado al suelo rabiosa.

—¡No soy una Lady! —A pesar de que intentó contenerse Gendry terminó riéndose a carcajadas ante su mirada de furia y sus modales violentos, ciertamente tenía poco, muy poco de dama, pero le gustaba más así.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por un tiempo Gendry había creído ingenuamente que era él quien cuidaba de ella, ¡que tonto había sido!, un lobo se protegía sólo, de hecho, un lobo era el que protegía a su manada. Había sido ella quien había salvado su vida cuando todos estaban dispuestos a entregarlo, aguda e inteligente había cambiado una vida nueva por una que ya se había extinguido, le había dado otra oportunidad de respirar.

Y luego habían caído en manos de la Montaña y el mundo se había vuelto un pozo oscuro de miseria. Incluso en medio de la tortura, la desolación y los gemidos de dolor de los prisioneros Arya nunca había llorado, sus ojos demostraban más odio que miedo y Gendry se daba cuenta. Parados uno al lado del otro, con las manos encadenadas habían visto a un prisionero morir.

—¿Alguno ha sobrevivido? —Arya preguntó, pero no obtuvo más que silencio en respuesta, por instinto giró la mirada hacía Gendry, el muchacho sintió los ojos grises clavados en él y desvió la mirada, ¿qué iba a decirle?, ¿qué todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara?, ¿qué la protegería?, ¿qué mentira iba a contarle?, no, era muchas cosas, pero mentiroso no entraba en su descripción.

Enderezando los hombros Arya respiró hondo y giró la mirada al frente dándose cuenta que no recibiría nada de su parte, sólo hasta entonces Gendry se permitió verla de nuevo, como la niña que era había buscado un poco de consuelo en él, quizás que le acariciara la cabeza o la abrazara, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando se suponía que ambos eran hombres, no cuando se suponía que ni siquiera eran cercanos, sus verdugos podían usarlo en su contra.

Esa noche durmieron apelotonados en una celda inundada, el agua no dejaba de caer sobre ellos a raudales. Arya estaba echada en el suelo, las manos encadenadas, el rostro contra el sucio y mojado suelo, repitiendo nombres para sí misma, alimentando su odio con mimo. Él la observó, estaba sentado a un lado de ella, con las piernas abiertas, le hubiera gustado que recargara su cabeza sobre él, así por lo menos no se mojaría su bonito rostro, pero tenía miedo de que alguien lo notara.

Ella era una niña y si en ese espantoso lugar se daban cuenta de eso estaba perdida, cuando un hombre era torturado lo hacían sufrir hasta la locura, pero una mujer… una mujer primero era mancillada, primero su alma era quebrada.

Cerca de la medianoche las mujeres dejaron de sollozar y la mayoría empezó a dormitar, Arya también lo hizo, tenía el fleco mojado cubriendo su frente.

—"Se va a enfermar". —Gendry pensó con preocupación, una niña flaca durmiendo sobre el agua y el frío, una calentura se veía venir como mínimo. Lentamente adelantó la mano y sus rudos dedos rozaron su mejilla que estaba fresca como una rosa por la mañana. Por primera vez desde que habían caído prisioneros Gendry sintió deseos de llorar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para huir de Harrenhall Arya había matado a un hombre, Gendry no se había dado cuenta, no había querido darse cuenta de que ella era una loba y las lobas eran peligrosas.

—¡Deja de llorar Pastel Caliente! —Gendry no estaba seguro de por qué se habían llevado al pequeño miedoso con ellos, les molestaba más que ayudarlos e irritaba a Arya de muchas y diferentes formas y sin embargo no se imaginaba que ella lo hubiera abandonado.

Arya Stark era leal, la mujer más leal que conociera jamás en su vida.

No es que hubieran pasado demasiado tiempo solos los tres, el día se les iba en cabalgar, comer lo que pudieran y tratar de que nadie los atrapara mientras ponían un destino cada vez más caótico hacía Aguas Dulces.

Solían dormir donde los encontraba el camino, los primeros días, demasiado temerosos porque los atraparan, solían hacer guardias pesadísimas que los dejaban somnolientos el resto del día, pero conforme fueron acumulándose las jornadas los tres empezaron a aflojar, sin importar lo peligroso de la situación.

Pastel Caliente era el más insensato de todos, hasta roncaba a pierna suelta ya sin fuerzas para quejarse por una cómoda blanda, Arya dormía recargada en los árboles, con un puñal al alcance de la mano y lista para despertar ante cualquier crujido extraño. Gendry se avergonzaba un poco de su sueño pesado, le molestaba que fuera ella quien le susurrara en la noche cuando había un peligro, sabedor que sin ella hacía tiempo que lo hubieran devorado los lobos.

En aquellos instantes se esforzaba por mirarla y decirse a sí mismo que se trataba de una niña, una niña noble, una niña de alta cuna, no la loba que había matado hombres, no la danzarina que sabía moverse como las aguas en calma, no una mujer que era más fuerte, astuta e inteligente que él.

Era una niña, una niña.

Aquella noche despertó por frío, no era poco común que en medio de la oscuridad despertaran tiritando y se enroscaran tanto en sí mismos que era una suerte que no se quebraran el espinazo, hacía un frío que pelaba y Gendry se preguntó con un escalofrío si el Muro estaría más frío aún.

—Jon… —La voz de Arya estuvo a punto de hacerlo dar un bote, pero luego notó con sorpresa que entre sueños aquel susurro estaba cargado de amor y pesar—Jon… —Gendry nunca le había preguntado quien era Jon, pero se hacía una idea por lo que su maestro le había enseñado de las damas de alta cuna.

Jon debía ser aquel valiente caballero del que Arya estaba enamorada, uno de esos hombres de fama y abolengo de los cuales los bardos escribirían canciones, ¿qué clase de hombre podía ser capaz de que la loba de los Stark pronunciara su nombre con tanto dolor entre sueños?, ¿qué clase de hombre estaba a la altura de una dama que había forjado su valor en sangre y hierro?

—No te vayas… —Arya ladeó la cabeza, más que una súplica parecía una orden, como si aquel Jon estuviera subyugado a ella lo quisiera o no, Gendry no pudo evitar sonreír, cierta parte de su persona sentía verdadera piedad por aquel desconocido Jon, sabía que Arya Stark era perfectamente capaz de tratar como el lodo de su zapato al hombre que hubiese conquistado su corazón, porque así era ella después de todo y si aquel Jon la amaba de vuelta seguramente ya lo había entendido también, él lo había entendido.

—Jon. —Arya apretó los labios, enojada con el hombre que no acudía a sus llamados, Gendry notó sus mejillas pálidas, su cuerpo pequeño que no era capaz de mantener su escaso calor por sí mismo.

—No vendrá. —Con parsimonia se sentó al lado de ella y le retiró un mechón de cabello apelmazado de la frente—. No hay ningún amado Jon por aquí. —Arya no pareció escucharlo, en todo caso siguió respirando con los movimientos rítmicos que tenían todos los niños al dormir. Gendry le dio un golpecito en la frente, molestándola ahora que no podía defenderse, para su sorpresa Arya abrió los ojos, grandes pupilas grises que veían al frente sin chispa de luz—. ¿Arya? —Él mismo se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, ligeramente aguda, como un niño que es sorprendido por su madre haciendo una travesura.

Pero Arya no lo estaba viendo y Gendry supo que seguía dormida, o algo parecido a ello, a veces aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí Gendry sentía como que su alma no estaba con ella, era difícil de describir porque no es que él fuera muy inteligente o instruido, pero a veces hacía sonidos como de animales y no despertaba aunque viniera un ciclón en su contra, de hecho, a veces enseñaba los pequeños colmillos como si se tratara de un lobo.

—Oye, no hagas eso. —Gendry la sujetó por los hombros, así como estaba, con los ojos abiertos y fijos al frente—. Das miedo. —La pegó a su pecho y la acunó en sus brazos como suponía que un plebeyo no podía hacer con una dama, pero Arya era una niña y cuando las damas era pequeñas se podía hacer esa clase de cosas porque no se faltaba al decoro, Arya era muy pequeña para entender el decoro de cualquier manera.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La segunda vez que los atraparon (o tercera, Gendry ya no estaba tan seguro en aquel desastre que se había convertido su vida) se podría decir que habían tenido buena suerte.

Los hombres de Lord Beric eran amables, alegres, honestos, cierto, tenían la desfachatez de los hombres que andan por ahí sin mujeres que los acompañen, pero en conjunto eran buenas personas, Gendry nunca había tenido compañía como aquella… y le gustaba.

Le gustaban las bromas de Jack con suerte y la música de Tom Siete cauces y de todos Lim Capa limón era en el que más se podía confiar.

Pero no le gustaba Anguy, la verdad se lo había preguntado varias veces, pero no había una razón concreta para su animadversión hacía el muchacho, Anguy era divertido, risueño y sabía hacer las bromas más picaras a los demás.

Pero cuando cabalgaba al lado de Arya le hacía sentir que quería pegarle en la nariz. No es que Arya fuera particularmente sonrisas y amabilidad con él, de hecho, en sus ojos que se oscurecían al verlos Gendry se imaginaba que los odiaba, a veces incluso sentía temor de que él fuera parte de aquel odio.

Quería explicarle a Arya el juego de los señores, viajar con los hombres de Lord Beric era mucho mejor que cualquier otra compañía, allí Gendry no tenía que preocuparse porque intentaran violarla, no tenía que permanecer despierto por las noches esperando que nadie fuera a reptar entre las sabanas para desahogar bajas pasiones en aquella chiquilla que era lo más cercano a una mujer a la mano.

Pero Arya era testaruda, le habían dicho que era una prisionera y había tomado las palabras al pie de la letra, mientras Gendry disfrutaba la compañía masculina y aquel aire de compañerismo ella observaba atentamente alrededor, esperando el momento de escapar, Gendry no tenía que ser un genio para notar aquel destello en sus ojos cuando veía los caballos sin seguridad.

Quizás por eso es que Anguy siempre estaba cerca de ella, intentaba por todos los medios ser su amigo y le hacía bromas que, muy a su pesar, también lo divertían a él, pero a pesar de que a veces Arya sonreía se veía muy a las claras que conocía su juego, para ser una niña tenía una mente aguda, tenía una mente que varios caballeros mayores envidiarían profundamente.

Tal vez fue por eso que verla aparecer ataviada con un bonito vestido de bellotas fue tan divertido para él que dejo escapar vino por la nariz, para su desgracia la diversión fue detenida por un capirotazo cortesía de Harwin, a pesar de que Arya enrojeció de pura indignación alzó su espigada naricita e hizo como si no existiera.

Gendry empezó a arrepentirse un poco cuando Anguy se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a comportarse como si ella fuera una dama, pura reverencias y sonrisas, de cualquier manera Arya estaba demasiado enojada para halagos. Gendry examinó la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás Arya se había enojado más de la cuenta con él, ahí había hombres sencillos, campesinos, hombres de baja extracción y también un par de nobles, Gendry no pudo evitar prestar atención a estos últimos, había ciertas maneras en ellos que los hacían diferentes de los demás, quizás la arrogancia de Arya derivara de su sangre noble, Gendry no estaba muy seguro, además cada que pensaba en eso se sentía un poco enfadado.

La cena había acabado y los hombres empezaron a hablar de cosas importantes, cosas que tenían que ver con la guerra y familias del norte, Gendry notó que Arya se agitaba y una vez más recordó que ella era una Stark, _señora Stark_ , no una niña cualquiera con la que jugar en el barro.

Para desgracia de Arya Barba Verde la sacó de la estancia alegando que no era una buena conversación para ella, Gendry vio chispear sus ojos grises antes de verse forzada a salir, sus zapatitos de dama golpearon contra el suelo con un sonido tintineante que nunca habían tenido sus botas en el lodazal.

Automáticamente Gendry se levantó tras ella, Anguy lo miró de reojo y por un momento le pareció que en su rostro asomaba una sonrisita picara, pero no le prestó atención. Se encontró a Arya en medio de la oscuridad, seguro planeando escapar (para esas instancias conocía más o menos el móvil de sus acciones), la invitó a visitar la herrería y ella no se negó aunque caminaba más bien desganada, conforme se acercaron al lugar Gendry empezó a emocionarse, siempre era lo mismo, el contacto con el hierro lo hacía sentir seguro, lo hacía sentir en su lugar.

Hablaron de algunas cosas que tenían que ver con política y Thoros, Gendry se emocionó particularmente hablando de espadas y así, en medio de la conversación y sin que tuviera un sentido oculto Gendry la miró fijamente y le dijo que parecía una niña de verdad, para su diversión Arya contestó apáticamente que parecía un roble con tanta bellota.

— _Pero bonito, un roble bonito. —_ Gendry se inclinó hacia ella sabedor de que aquello era lo más cercano a un cumplido que hubiera hecho en su vida—. _Si hasta hueles bien para variar._

— _Pero tú no, tú hueles a rayos. —_ Arya le dio un empujón, era normal que lo empujara y a ser sincero era divertido, porque ella era pequeña y lo más que podía hacer con todos sus esfuerzos era desequilibrarlo un par de centímetros, como un pajarito que intentara mover con sus alas una pared. En condiciones normales Gendry se habría reído de ella viéndola alejarse enfurruñada, pero en esta ocasión no, en esta ocasión la sujetó por el brazo y la retuvo junto a él, furiosa Arya le metió la zancadilla y ambos cayeron al suelo, fue un momento de polvo, rodar uno sobre el otro y muchos golpes de parte de Arya, Gendry no paraba de reír, reía cuando sus puños lo golpeaban con toda su fuerza y era como si rebotaran en los músculos que había conseguido por los largos años de trabajo en la herrería, reía cuando ella se retorcía sin poder liberarse de su peso, aplastada por un cuerpo que no tenía siquiera que esforzarse por retenerla.

Gendry estaba demasiado divertido para soportar aquellos ojos grises que eran furia contenida así que le sujetó las dos muñecas con una mano y con la otra mano intentó hacerle cosquillas, el trabajo era harto difícil porque aquel vestido era tela sobre tela, Gendry intentó hacerle cosquillas bajo las axilas, pero ella solo se retorció como una comadreja rabiosa, intentó hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, pero ella intentó morderlo, finalmente atacó su estómago y de ahí pasó a su vientre y entonces supo que no debió haber empezado aquello y aunque seguía riéndose se dio cuenta cabal de que tenía a _mi lady_ en el suelo, que le retenía las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y con la mano libre toqueteaba donde nadie había toqueteado, no solo eso, su cuerpo de joven atarantado la estaba presionando contra el suelo como en esas canciones de damas burladas, quizás fue un pequeño titubeo, pero fue suficiente para que Arya le diera un rodillazo entre las piernas y Gendry rodó herido enroscándose sobre sí mismo.

— _¡A que ya no estoy tan bonita! —_ En la oscuridad y aun doblado de dolor Gendry giró a verla, tenía el hombro del vestido desgarrado, estaba llena de tierra, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía las mejillas encendidas por la pelea.

Oh, no, ya no estaba bonita como un roble, ahora era bonita como solo podía serlo la niña más bonita que hubiera visto en toda su vida… y Gendry supo que estaba jodido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Anguy se dio cuenta de que a Gendry le gustaba Arya, de hecho Gendry tenía la sospecha de que en realidad todos lo sabían pero eran lo suficientemente amables para no mencionarlo, Anguy tampoco es que lo mencionara mucho, pero solía negar con la cabeza.

—¿Es una dama, sabes?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Gendry lo negaba tan rápido que probablemente todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, lo único que lo consolaba es que Arya no se enteraba de nada, seguía siendo tozuda como una mula e inocente como un cervatillo en todo lo que se relacionara con asuntos de amor, a veces Gendry se preguntaba si acaso necesitaba o le hacía falta el amor.

Por si las dudas Gendry empezó a alejarse paulatinamente de ella, bueno, por lo menos lo intentó, no es que Arya reclamara mucho su presencia, cuando en sus ojos brillaba el deseo de escapar ya no se giraba hacía él haciéndole partícipe de sus planes, sabía que Gendry estaba a gusto con la compañía de aquellos hombres, Gendry sospechaba que ella lo conocía a él mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

Los hombres de Lord Beric los habían llevado al Melocotón, Gendry muy rara vez había estado en una taberna así que se sentía tanto emocionado como intimidado, esta vez cuando Arya bajó luciendo un vestido con encajes y lino que le apretaba la estrecha cintura y la hacía ver más larguirucha de lo que era se cuidó mucho de no burlarse de ella, como recompensa la niña se sentó al lado de él, siempre que no estuviera molesta Arya solía buscar su compañía, lo cual después de todo no era un gran halago porque los demás eran sus captores y él era algo así como su compañero de desgracias.

Gendry estaba contento, tenía vino, del que no tomaba mucho porque nunca se había probado a sí mismo en ese aspecto, y la música de Tom volvía el ambiente ligero, además había risas y algarabía alrededor… Eso hasta que Arya le susurró que aquello era un burdel, enseguida Gendry enrojeció, no tanto por el hecho de que lo fuera si no porqué a pesar de que el lugar lo decía a gritos no se había dado cuenta hasta que ella lo había mencionado. No supo que hacer, en primer lugar sabía que Arya no debía estar ahí, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de querer estar ahí y a todo eso, ¿Por qué Barba Verde y todos los demás habían llevado a Arya a ese lugar?, ¿es que eran idiotas todos?, ¡vaya sitio más peligroso para una dama!, no supo muy bien que hacer porque a fin de cuentas no es que él fuera un chico brillante, pero todo se acabó de ir a la basura cuando aquella chica que decía llamarse Campy fue ahí a insinuarle que podía tocarle las campanas. Gendry se levantó molesto por algo que no entendía y se fue a perder en la oscuridad de la noche, a ser sincero nunca antes le habían tocado las campanas, no estaba seguro de qué era, pero sabía que debía llevar placer carnal de por medio, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no estaba interesado. Pero había algo en él que lo retenía, quizás era el hecho de ser bastardo, no quería otro niño por ahí con una madre muerta y un padre que no conocía, un niño que de repente fuera llevado a la Guardia de la Noche sin explicación de por medio, pero no era solo eso, no, para su profunda desesperación tampoco sabía comportarse con una mujer, él no sabía hacer bromas pintorescas como Anguy ni tenía la confianza de Lim o la lengua de oro de Tom.

Por largos minutos estuvo ahí, parado en la oscuridad, rumiando algo que parecía enfado y no lo era, que parecía desesperación y no lo era, que parecía un amor atormentado y que tampoco lo era. Eso hasta que recordó a Arya, Arya la niña insensata en el Melocotón, así que regresó, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de ir y sentarse a su lado como si nada, quizás porque era consciente de que ella haría preguntas incomodas.

Así que se dedicó a observarla, sentada con las faldas largas que caían hasta el piso y los ojos grises que en la noche parecían casi plateados nadie podría imaginarse que en algún punto de su vida hubiera matado a un hombre, la chica de las campanas la había llamado _flaquita,_ no estaba descarriada, Arya era delgada como un junco y como él era flexible y cambiante.

En cierto momento Arya empezó a bostezar, giraba de vez en cuando la mirada hacía la puerta, como si estuviera esperando el regreso de alguien y no fuera muy consciente de aquel acto. Gendry supo que ese _alguien_ era él mismo, no supo por qué pero hubo algo dentro de él que brincó, un saltito pequeño y casi sin importancia, pero lo sintió cálido dentro de él, porque quizás y solo quizás su señora estaba más pendiente de su herrero de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Pero todo aquello se desvaneció cuando un hombre borracho se acercó a Arya con insanas intenciones, antes de que pudiera pensarlo Gendry se dirigió hacia él y le dijo que Arya era su hermana, que la dejara en paz.

— _¿Por qué le has dicho eso?, ¡tú no eres mi hermano!—_ No, porque la simple mención de fraternidad era una ofensa, airado en lo más profundo Gendry le ordenó que se fuera, sabedor de que aquello era una vuelta a los papeles, lo más oscuro de su alma se deleitó ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella, ante sus gestos paralizados en aquel bonito vestido que la dejaba flotando entre la línea de una niña y una mujer, con amargura y ganas de herir le soltó que iría a tocarle la campana a aquella chica, aunque para Arya aquello no significara nada y para él lo fuera todo.

La vio darse la vuelta, rígida, orgullosa, con las faldas alzadas para subir las escaleras que provocaron que todos giraran a verla aunque ella estaba demasiado furiosa para notarlo.

"Sujeta el vestido como una dama" Gendry lo notó con amargura al ser consciente de que al buscar herirla solo había despertado su desprecio.

—Las damas son un dolor de cabeza. —Anguy se sentó a un lado, demasiado borracho para ser una buena compañía—. Pero creo que tal vez la has cagado. —Porque aunque Arya era la reina de las disputas buscar herir a una niña insinuando que se iría a la cama con una mujer era demasiado bajo, incluso para un bastardo.

Gendry esperó una hora más o menos antes de subir al cuarto que compartían, como era de esperarse los demás seguían la parranda sin ocuparse de ellos. Gendry abrió despacio la puerta y vio a Arya alumbrada por la luz de la luna, se había quitado el bonito vestido y ahora dormía con la túnica vieja y sucia que había sido su compañera todo el camino.

Gendry se quitó los zapatos y se metió despacio en la cama a su lado, Arya ni siquiera se removió, Gendry supo que aquello era efecto de aquel vino aguado que la había visto sorber sin ganas.

Arya entre los pies

Arya Caracaballo

Arry

Comadreja

Nan

Perdiz

Arya Stark

Arya, solo Arya.

Con manos trémulas le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, una niña, una hermosa niña noble que mataba hombres y caminaba por la vida con ojos grises que ya lo habían visto todo. Una niña que quería, una niña que era lo único que deseaba a su lado y lo único que no podía tener.

—Arya… —Le susurro despacio a su cabello que olía a jabón.

—Jon… —Y esta vez cuando ella pronunció aquel nombre sus manos se apretaron contra su espalda y cerró los ojos, no importaba qué, siempre estarían en diferentes caminos, ya fuera por el plano de la nobleza o el corazón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Arya era una niña berrinchuda, una niña egoísta, una niña mimada y taimada. Gendry no podía parar de observarla con aquellos ojos que se volvían rendijas. Desde que había decidido que formaría parte de los hombres de Lord Beric Arya había pasado de tomarlo en cuenta, se pasaba el día montando al lado de ese chiquillo, Ned, trepando arboles con él y comportándose, en definitiva, como los dos chiquillos que eran, incluso Anguy se había hecho a un lado al notar que el escudero de Lord Beric y Arya parecían tal para cual.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, Ned era idiota desde la punta de su tonta cabeza hasta sus frágiles pies, ¿quién podía ser un hombre fuerte y valeroso con aquellos ojos tan azules como joyas?, Gendry odiaba su apariencia de caballero, sus modales afectados de señor y el hecho de que conociera más de la vida de Arya de lo que él sabía en todo su tiempo con ella, pero lo que más le molestaba era ver la estampa de los dos niños montando a caballo como si hubieran nacido encima de uno, espaldas rectas y palabras corteses, dos niños nobles con un herrero siguiendo sus pasos.

De pronto Ned preguntó a Arya por su hermano ilegitimo, Gendry no sabía nada de eso e inconscientemente adelantó un poco más el caballo para escuchar mejor, Arya no lo negó, de hecho dijo que era su hermano favorito, que le revolvía el pelo, que la llamaba hermanita… y su nombre era Jon.

Después de eso no le importó haber sido tan imprudente para que Arya le tirara una manzana, ni tan bocazas para hacerla rabiar más que Ned con su insinuación de que su padre había sido un poco de cascos ligeros.

Lo importante es que Jon era su hermano, lo importante es que era un bastardo, que no era ningún señor Stark, ningún noble, solo un hijo natural y lo quería, lo amaba como para susurrar su nombre en la noche y permitir que la llamara hermanita aunque aquel diminutivo no iba con todo lo que era ella. Lo importante es que de alguna manera, de algún retorcido modo, Jon había dejado de ser un obstáculo y se había convertido en una esperanza.

 **Gendry** era un herrero, uno de esos oficios que eran apreciados en cualquier lugar. Tenía un lugar, tenía comida, tenía techo sobre su cabeza y una certeza de seguridad al finalizar el día.

Pero siempre, siempre, siempre mientras viviera la zozobra se comería su corazón mientras observaba la oscuridad con los ojos bien abiertos, porque un día, un día cualquiera, en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad su pequeña dama, su niña lady, su loba Stark había desaparecido.

No, no había desaparecido, se la había llevado el perro. Gendry no sabía si tenía comida, si podía montar, si aquellos suaves labios ya habían sido reventados a causa de su lengua afilada que no sabía controlar, no sabía, en definitiva, si su cuerpo seguía siendo inocente como en el tiempo en que, sin que ella lo notara, velaba por él.

Había sido idiota, había peleado con ella, se había mostrado orgulloso, no había corrido tras ella como siempre hacía cuando le parecía ver en sus ojos que quería escapar.

¿A dónde se había ido su niña?, ¿con quién estaba?, ¿lloraba?, ¿seguía siendo esa loba orgullosa? ¿qué tan lejos se había marchado para que su Herrero no pudiera encontrarla?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hace viento. —Gendry giró la mirada hacía donde un hombre refunfuñaba avanzando a duras penas por el camino que llevaba al Muro, justo ahora todo era el Muro, todo significaba el Muro. Había magia desconocida reptando sobre la Guardia de la Noche y todo aquel que quisiera sobrevivir tenía que luchar por el mundo que conocían.

Gendry no era bueno, nunca había sido muy bueno con una espada, con arco o con dagas, él era bueno a su manera, entre el fuego y el acero, forjando.

—Estamos locos por ir al Norte. —Lo estaban, pero había llegado una era de dragones y dioses de fuego, de hombres que cambiaban sus rostros y serpientes que peleaban con veneno. Incluso Gendry había cambiado, había tenido un hogar por primera vez en su vida y lo estaba dejando atrás, porque él ya no era un Herrero cualquiera, ahora lo sabía, era hijo del antiguo Rey, un hijo ilegitimo, pero hijo al fin y al cabo, más arriba que la prole, más abajo que los Lords, pero hijo de Rey.

El Rey era un hombre borracho que no se podía tomar mucho en cuenta, pero anteriormente había sido el joven más audaz que había pisado Poniente, arriesgando vida, honor y orgullo al rescate de su dama. Una Stark.

Quizás era más Baratheon de lo que quería admitir, quizás era que la sangre de su padre clamaba porque fuera él, por lo menos él, quien rescatara a su dama antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Robert Baratheon no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su dama Stark, pero Gendry no era como su padre y Arya no era como su amada. Se preguntaba si seguiría siendo una niña, una niña tozuda que no entendía que era peligroso andar con hombres y no sabía del amor.

Se preguntaba si lo aceptaría de buenas a primeras o lo miraría con desprecio. No, no lo haría, porque Arya Stark era leal, una de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado en su viaje juntos.

Él había sido el orgulloso y testarudo que no había sabido correr tras de ella en el momento más crucial.

—Arya. —Susurró con los dientes apretados y los cabellos negros como el carbón flotando alrededor. Había escuchado que ahora era una mujer, no podía imaginársela del todo, que era hermosa y peligrosa, que solo hablaba con su hermano Jon, mismo que estaba con vida gracias a magia poderosa, que tenía oscuridad en el corazón e invierno en la mirada.

No la conocían, no sabían nada. No tenían idea de su nobleza, de su justicia, de los golpes que le daba y de los cuales siempre terminaba arrepentida, de su cuerpo tibio e infantil cuando dormía.

Arya no era una mujer, era una niña, siempre sería una niña. Y con ayuda de los dioses antiguos o los nuevos, con ayuda del señor del Fuego o de los Siete, no importaba, él iría a su encuentro, porque pasara lo que pasara él era su Herrero y ella la niña que, aunque no lo supiera, lo seguía esperando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Adoro a Arya y adoro a Gendry, estas vacaciones me ha vuelto la emoción por Canción de Hielo y Fuego así que termine este oneshot que llevaba más de un año en compañía de las telarañas, espero que, aunque sea un poquito, les guste.

 _19/06/2015/Viernes_


End file.
